


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 04: Carol’s Right to Write (RPF)

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are… not many games left in the regular season (where the hell did the time go?) Playoffs draw nigh, some teams clinch, some drop out. We'll cover all about that, AND how Canada fails at life, how Philadelphia fails at politeness, how memes fail in general, and how Sidney Crosby cannot possibly fail to win the Hart.</p>
<p>ALSO:</p>
<p>* Fresh fic recs from Carol and Kay<br/>* Listen Participation responses to Your Ideal Trade<br/>* ...and the moral quandaries of RPF and injury</p>
<p><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 04: Carol’s Right to Write (RPF)

[Season 02, Episode 04: Carol's Right to Write](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/03/23/hockeyfact-episode-04-carols-right-to-write-rpf/)

There are… not many games left in the regular season (where the hell did the time go?) Last night, the Game Center app informed us all that both the Bruins and the Blues clinched their spots in the playoffs. Time to sit and see how everything else pulls together (or, in the case of the Oilers, doesn’t pull together. In case you are unaware, they crashed spectacularly to the Flames last night. 8 -1, people. Mother of God).

*

This episode in hockey news:

Hockey babies getting called up in Chicago and Washington, D.C. Everyone try to say their names five times fast. (If anyone is at all interested, look up Kuznetsov’s instagram. It’s in Russian, but you can always ask Carol to translate, and there are some frankly adorable pictures of him with Ovie. Adorable).

The playoffs are basically right on our asses and everyone is scrambling, as usual. Dallas isn’t looking so hot right now (which sucks for Toni’s feelings. And her ulcers). And the Red Wings! Guys, the Red Wings.

On the other hand, the OHL Playoffs have already started. (And no one cares but Abby).  
Hilary Knight scored four goals. Everyone blow her.

The Clarkson Cup was played between the Toronto Furies and the Boston Blades. The game was decided by a single goal. Congrats, Toronto.

As for the Maple Leafs, they’ve completely fucked up their goalie thing and Reimer is asking for a trade? Toronto, wtf.

Flyers fans are keeping it classy, as always. Consol doesn’t agree.

And because it seems the PSA is necessary: hey, hockey, don’t be racist. NBA/NHL memes are not okay. They’re racist. Rich Peverley asking to be put back in the game after he was dead and they brought him back to life is not a good thing. It does not prove his dedication, or grit. Just that he was confused. Maybe because he was dead.  
Rich Peverley did have surgery this week. Everyone wish him the best.

Everyone is broken. Cam Fowler (knee), Vladamir Tarasenko (broken hand), Paul Ranger (we don’t even know what they’re calling it, but it was a fucking scary hit), Kari Lehtonen (concussion!), and, gasp, Patrick Kane (knee).

Also, NHL awards speculation. The speculation being, how can they find a way not to give Crosby the Hart? Yeah, no.

*

**Plus!**

Fic recs from Carol and Kay

*

Abby, Erica, and Zoe got together to listen to all the responses you guys submitted to our prompt: ideal trades/worst trade ever. Lots of Rangers talk, some major Kane/Toews shade (LOL), and mourning for the long distance love that is Luongo and Lack. Abby and Erica also build a hockey robot, which, you know. Okay.

Thanks to Caitlin, strzgirl, amosanguis, kuerbisgelb, and darkangel0410 who submitted responses <3

*

No interview this episode. Rich Peverley’s “cardiac incident” sparked a lot of talk on tumblr and twitter, and between us on the podcast (we’re talking 70+ email chains with loooooong ass responses, it was the worst). Abby, Carol, and Toni got together to talk about the morality of using personal tragedy in fanfiction. Is there a line? Are we crossing it by writing about Peverley’s upsetting, life-threatening illness? Have we crossed it already by writing to begin with (Zoe thinks so).

Carol also talks about our Moral Obligation to Write Fic, which we should get on t-shirts, stat.

Check out Abby’s meta rant about all of this [here](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/post/80478099084/on-the-exploitation-of-personal-tragedy-for-narrative).

*

Coming at you in future episodes, we have interviews with fourfreedoms and strzgirl–get excited!

be good,

<3 Hockeyfact


End file.
